tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Summoning Ritual
Upon completing this building. * You prepare for the summoning ritual Building * The building you constructed for this purpose is a pyramid made of stairs. Pyramid represent a natural nexus to the outer planes of existence. They refocus the fabric of being and stretch it thin, so things may pass it more easily. sense * At the top of the pyramid you use some chalk and draw concentric circles on the ground. These create a border between the ethereal and the rea world, preventing them to merge together. that would be bad. thinking * You light candles around the circle. Candlelight cancels out any shadows that may be used bu shadow people to slip through the borders of thid world. Always be vigilant of shadow people. thing * You take a portable altar etched with ancient runes. The altar is the heart of any ritual since it is a place that transmogrifies the spiritual realm into physical reality. meaning * The runes on the altar are there just to make it looh pretty. Oh * You start placing the 3 hard-earned components at the 3 cardinal directions of your summoning circle. In ancient, more magical times the planet only had 3 cardinal directions, the 4th has been added only recently. bat wing * You place the bat wing. It represents the freeedom of the drk ones, the creatures who break the rules of the universe. lizard eye * You place the lizard eye. It represents the insight of the ancients. It shouls never be ignored. frog leg * You place the frog leg. It represents the vigor of the ones that can dwell in many different planes of reality at the same time. You lnow, like frogs do. Because they are amphibians. Proceed * You move to the altar and concentrate. At first you only sense a tingling in your fingers. Then a shiver. Then cold sweat. The candles start to flicker violently. It works, the summoning is happening here an now. Continue * You feel the borders of the universe collapsing. Reality is shifted and curved into itself. You can feel a presence. An entity from the beyond. It had heard your call. It has homed in on your location. It is ready to step through. on * It whispers you its name. It wants you to say it. Only so will you be able to establish the connection. Listen * You focus on the name. The whispering is very quiet and the shound of the universe is in its way. Then you get a window of silence and hear it well enough. And it is the weirdest name you've ever heard. How in the world will you be able to utter it? It is... Unpronounceable * A thundering voice can be heard in the sky: I AM COMPELLED BY THEE, MORTAL. A greenish mist appears on the altar, At first it just floats around and mixes with the air, then ir takes form, solidifie and becomes reality. The summoning is complete. Un'prnoncabl joins you. <-Okay Category:Building Category:Halloween 2016